Waterdeep: Dragon Heist - Session I
Navigation Session List Last Full Group Session: Last Session: Next Session: Session XII Finding a Friend Basics & Rundown Out of Game Date played: 2019-09-01 Session Title: The Yawning Portal In-game Date: Fifth Era, 27 1A (First Age) Location: Yawning Portal, Waterdeep Player Characters in attendance: * Choo-Cha (Cory) * Gooz (Aaron) * Julian Bellafontaine (Matt) * Roc (Raham) Sacul (Cory) * Sowron Stormwind (Garrett) * Thola (Julianne) Escape from the Underdark Sowron, Thola, & ''Roc'' (who is carrying Anders) escape through a teleportation circle in Blingdenstone's Stoneheart Enclave Temple in Inner Blingdenstone. Through transit ''Roc'''s chrono-imprint triggers a time-jump carrying him & Anders body 35 years into the future. This left Sowron & Thola in Phandalin stranded with a highly valued Dragon Egg descended from the Red dragon Themberchaud (originally stolen from Gracklstugh by Quarra away from the main PCs at the time, who stole it from Gray Ghosts, who stole it from the Keepers of the Flame ''(who work for ''Themberchaud )) that they are to deliver to Dohn Vortenson ''the Phandazzilers contact at the Yawning Portal in Waterdeep. '' They travel from Phandalin to Waterdeep, before leaving Sowron ''decides to run a shipment of good to Waterdeepwith him paying for the goods upfront. Once in Waterdeep ''[[Thola|''Thola]]'' 'wished to visit a temple dedicated to her goddess, [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Sel%C3%BBne Selûne]. Sowron ''asks a random street by-passer to watch his cart of goods while he & ''[[Thola|''Thola]]'' go into the temple. After prayer with [[Thola|''Thola]]'' ('where Sowron ''felt nothing) they came upon their cart that was stolen. ''Sowron '', angry attempted to run after the cart (not knowing where it went) with his sword brandished & track the cart for a block until it disappeared. The city watch fined him 10 GP for openly brandishing a weapon is public, which is explicitly against the law in Waterdeep. ''Sowron ''& ''[[Thola|''Thola]], knowing they had to go the the Yawning Portal instead went to various inns attempting to find a recently stolen cart of goods. They stumbled upon the Muleskull Tavern int he Dock Wards run by Richard. Richard took a liking to ''Sowron ''& wished that he spent a night in his cot in the backroom with him, ''[[Thola|''Thola]]'' intervened & they both headed to the Yawning Portal. They both pay the toll & meet with [https://phandazzilers-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Dohn_Vortensen Dohn Vortensen]. He introduces himself and offers the agreed upon price of 100 GP for the Dragon Egg that [https://phandazzilers-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Knookin_Elendur_Nyxio_Glimi_Kildrakin Knookin] & the party agreed upon. Sowron ''attempt to haggle but [https://phandazzilers-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Dohn_Vortensen ''Dohn] does not budge expressing how contraband the item is & they would have a hard time selling it without drawing attention, subtly conveying that he is sure they would not be able to do it. They sell the dragon egg, And both Sowron ''& ''[[Thola|''Thola]]'' 'go into the tavern's main area feeling a little defeated but order a beer while waiting for the main act of the night a renown bard named, Threestrings. Gooz's Released Choo-Cha ''is waiting outside of a forced labour prison in the outskirts of Waterdeep at Amendsfarm. [https://phandazzilers-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Gooz ''Gooz], a fellow goblin is released & Choo-Cha has promised to help him adjsutt o life outside of prison. Choo-Cha & [https://phandazzilers-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Gooz Gooz]met in jail, but [https://phandazzilers-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Gooz Gooz] was born in jail & due to lack of bureaucratic oversight was not released until the late-term reform of the now previous open lord of Waterdeep Dagult Neverember. Choo-Cha ''informs [https://phandazzilers-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Gooz ''Gooz]'' that she has a job to get them on their feet but must head to the Yawning portal in the city, a fellow named [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Volothamp_Geddarm ''Volothamp] has requested an investigative party. [https://phandazzilers-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Gooz Gooz]is overjoyed and joins [https://phandazzilers-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Choo-Cha Choo-Cha] & they head into the city. They arrive to the base of the Undermountain where the well entrance to the Yawning Portal is & cast the spell Feather Fall instead of paying the toll to be ferry down via rope. Unfortunately Choo-Cha does not cast the spell correctly & it only kicks in once they arrive at the bottom of the well (or level 1 of Undermountain). The Yawning Portal Lorem ipsum Volothamp's Request Lorem ipsum Other or Public DM Notes All players except for Gooz ''opt out of being aligned with any faction, the list of reason are as follows: * [https://phandazzilers-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Choo-Cha ''Choo-Cha] does not want to go back to jail * Gooz ''was raised in prison & knows most factions within the city & has to align with some faction to survive in prison * [https://phandazzilers-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Julian_Bellafontaine ''Julian] wanted to get by on merit * Sowron ''was born literally a day ago * ''[[Thola|''Thola]]'' has never been to Waterdeep [https://phandazzilers-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Dohn_Vortensen Dohn] is a Phandazzilers agent [https://phandazzilers-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Julian_Bellafontaine Julian] asked it to be known that he had slept with a barmaid before the start of the campaign, this barmaid's name is Bonnie & she works at the Yawning Portal.